Too Late
by Charmed-Triquetra
Summary: Clark's inner despair as he walks Chloe to the altar in "Bride". Oneshot. Spoilers for those who have yet to see season 8.


**Too Late**

She looked so beautiful.

Clark took in the wondrous vision before him. Her hair fell in loose, effortless curls around her sweet, beaming face as she adjusted her gown for the millionth time. The white dress that made her look even more stunning than usual. The bouquet in her hands accenting the blush now on her face as she looked at him.

"Clark, you're staring." Chloe said, adjusting her dress again.

"Sorry, Chloe. It's just... you're so beautiful. I mean, you look..." Clark stopped short, feeling a catch in his throat. He swallowed and brushed it aside as a feeling of pride.

He had known Chloe Sullivan since the age of 13, and had seen her grow from an awkward geeky preteen into this beautiful woman. He had known her back when she thought boys were stupid, to now, where she knew that they were stupid, but fell in love regardless. And now she was getting married.

"Clark?" Chloe asked, with a slight smile on her face, "Are you crying?"

Clark could feel the sting in his eyes that told that he would be crying soon if he didn't control himself. Damn her for knowing everything about him. Damn her for being so perfect.

Damn her for not being his.

He didn't want to admit it to himself. But he knew full well that he wasn't near tears because of his joy for his best friend. It was because the love of his life was getting married to someone else.

"I'm... I'm just really happy for you."

_And you're beautiful._

"Really, I am."

_Why aren't you mine?_

And there was nothing he could do about it. But what if-? Yes, before it's too late.

"Chloe, I-"

"Chloe, that's your cue."

Lois. Of course. Come to ruin things once more, as she came up and signalled Chloe to start her march down to the aisle. And down the aisle. To her future husband. And Clark was to be the one to give her away.

The thought made him sick to his stomach. But there was nothing he could do.

"We'll be down in a second." Chloe said to her cousin with a smile, "I just need to sort myself out."

As Lois exited back downstairs, Chloe turned back to Clark,

"What were you saying?"

"Uh..." Clark stammered. It was now or never.

But 'Now' wasn't the time. He knew that. His super-hearing was picking up Jimmy's anxious mutterings. Even now he was terrified that Chloe would change her mind. He couldn't do it to his friend.

"I just wanted to tell you that I... I can't believe this is finally happening. You deserve to be happy, Chloe."

Chloe looked at her best friend questioningly. Clark held his breath. He knew Chloe could sense when he was lying and so he had spoken as honestly as possible... it was just that it was only part of what he really wanted to say.

_You deserve to be happy, Chloe. With me._

After a moment of silence, he held out his hand,

"Shall we?"

As he led her down the stairs and to the aisle, he watched her intently. A smile broadly displayed itself on her face, although she stared at her feet as though she feared stumbling over. Even Clark was noticing her to be a little unsure of her footing, most likely because Lois picked out impossible heels for her because they "looked so totally awesome with the dress".

During the lead up to the wedding, he had become more annoyed with Lois than usual. She had been taking the my-little-cousin-is-getting-married-while-I'm-still-single thing hard and was clinging to anything male within close proximity. Mostly, this has been Clark, and she had been dropping shameless hints all week. Despite his own feelings of vulnerability right now, he had no interest in Lois whatsoever. He had considered humouring her to prove to himself that some day he would move on. But he couldn't do it. There was only one woman for him, and he was walking her down the aisle to someone else.

She looked so beautiful.

Her eyes were already starting to glisten, when she had sworn that she was going to make her mascara last until at least after the ceremony. Her cheeks were delightfully rosy and a small laugh escaped her soft pink lips.

_She looks so happy._

Clark realised that he was staring again and glanced ahead to her waiting fiancé.

_If only it were me._

As they reached the altar, Clark looked at Chloe one more time and they embraced. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he gave her a broad, but forced, smile, which she returned. As he went to his post, he reluctantly let go of her hand as she turned to face Jimmy.

Once she was a gawky little girl. And now she's getting married.

And now it was too late to say "I love you".


End file.
